


Quand lama fâché

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Invasions [4]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Le système planétaire Hépa-Vitt Mg 031, plus communément appelé H31, se situait à la croisée des routes galactiques qui reliaient la Terre, la Ceinture des Pléiades et le Consortium Marchand. Eularé, sa cinquième planète, était pourvue d’une biodiversité remarquable et de paysages grandioses, qui avaient longtemps fait l’admiration de vacanciers aventureux. La guerre était ensuite venue et avait chassé les touristes. La luxuriance de la flore était intacte, en revanche.





	1. 1

_Disclaimers  : les pirates appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Les bestioles, à leur éleveur (oui, ce sont des bestioles domestiques malgré leur sale caractère). La jungle montagneuse, à la planète dont l’orbite était idéale à son développement. L’ennemi qui rôde, à sa propre franchise, pour le fun. Les éventuelles incohérences tactiques sont le fait de l’auteur, qui assume._

_Chronologie  : piraterie débutante, globalement du niveau de « Space Symphony Maetel » (en clair, ce sont des boulets). Le calage sur la ligne temporelle se fera toutefois plutôt du côté d’Albator 84, comme à mon habitude. Notez la présence d’un certain Ned, déjà mentionné dans une histoire de dindons. On peut donc raisonnablement déduire que cette charmante aventure se déroule après._

_Notes de l’auteur  : fait partie du recueil « Invasions », lequel est décidément très bizarre. J’étrenne par ailleurs mon premier titre de fic qui commence par « Q ». Pourrait également se raccrocher au défi « la pire arme du monde » de fanfictions.fr, même si ce n’est pas la pire arme dont il s’agit ici : c’est au contraire exactement ce qu’il leur faut (et de toute façon, j’avais commencé la rédaction avant la publication du défi, alors…)._

 

_Pour Kaori. Meuh non, ce n’est pas trop gros._

 

—

 

1

 

Le système planétaire Hépa-Vitt Mg 031, plus communément appelé H31, se situait à la croisée des routes galactiques qui reliaient la Terre, la Ceinture des Pléiades et le Consortium Marchand. Il était constitué de dix-sept planètes et d’une myriade de satellites, pour la plupart sans intérêt. Quelques colons aventureux s’étaient toutefois implantés sur les planètes les plus hospitalières. On y recensait sept colonies humaines « officielles » réparties sur deux planètes et un satellite, et une emprise néo-humaine autour d’une géante gazeuse, sans compter trois stations itinérantes et de multiples micro-colonies non déclarées.

Longtemps négligé par la Fédération, le système avait regagné un semblant d’intérêt stratégique lors de l’expansion illumidas : sa position le désignait en effet comme un point de ravitaillement idéal. Hélas, trop éloigné des grands centres décisionnels de la Fédération et mal desservi en renforts, le maigre contingent permanent n’avait pas fait le poids face à la machine de guerre bien huilée du puissant Empire Illumidas.

Les forces régulières s’étaient rendues en à peine deux jours. Depuis, les résistants avaient pris le maquis. La configuration du terrain, le faible nombre d’insurgés et les particularités géologiques des planètes de Hépa-Vitt avaient conduit les Illumidas à ne pas y gaspiller des troupes (après tout, ils tenaient les astroports, c’était l’essentiel). Les actions d’éclat, systématiquement qualifiées de « terroristes » par les journaux de propagande, restaient toutefois une douloureuse épine dans le pied de l’Empire.Tochiro avait décidé d’apporter un peu d’aide à l’insurrection locale. « Ça nous permettra de faire connaître l’Arcadia et ça contribue à fédérer tous les résistants de la galaxie contre les Illumidas ! » avait-il argué. Harlock n’avait pas trouvé de raison valable de refuser.

Peut-être aurait-il dû mieux chercher.

— Est-ce que tu peux me répéter ça moins vite ? demanda-t-il à son ami après que celui-ci lui eut exposé avec force gesticulations les détails de l’opération à venir.

Tochiro souriait d’une oreille à l’autre.

— Eh bien, pour faire simple, le champ magnétique de la planète dérègle la plupart de nos appareils, expliqua le petit ingénieur. C’est assez courant, en fait.

Oui, Harlock le savait. Un nombre effroyable des planètes découvertes possédaient des « particularités » magnétiques qui transformaient la colonisation dite « à haute technologie » en véritable casse-tête. Dans le meilleur des cas, les instruments électroniques étaient juste brouillés. Dans le pire, ils explosaient. Évidemment, il serait facile de rétorquer qu’il suffisait de revenir aux origines de la civilisation et de laisser l’électronique au placard, mais seule une minorité d’illuminés acceptaient de se passer du confort moderne et de ses avantages.

Harlock soupira. À croire qu’il existait une entité supérieure qui s’arrangeait pour que les planètes ne soient pas trop vite corrompues par la technologie… mais il s’agissait là d’un débat théologique dans lequel il ne voulait pas s’impliquer pour le moment.

— Et tu es en mesure de leur proposer du matériel assez robuste ? reprit le capitaine pirate.

Tochiro opina.

— J’ai remplacé l’induction magnétique par des chargeurs classiques, acquiesça-t-il, et ajouté des coques de protection pour les éléments les plus sensibles. Reste plus qu’à livrer.

Mmm. Harlock n’avait pas apprécié l’exposé de cette partie du plan. Il biaisa.

— Je pense qu’un largage conviendra très bien, affirma-t-il.

Tochiro secoua la tête.

— Non. Un largage en haute altitude court le risque d’être intercepté. Ou perdu. La région est en grande partie impraticable, tu sais ?

Certes, mais _quid_ d’un largage basse altitude ? Ils ne possédaient pas justement un vaisseau rutilant, plein de canons et avec un bouclier de camouflage qui pourrait s’approcher sans problème ?

— L’Arcadia ne possède pas des systèmes renforcés pour résister à ce genre de désagréments magnétiques ? insista Harlock tout en songeant « quoi, on m’aurait menti sur la qualité de la marchandise ? ».

Tochiro agita la tête plus vigoureusement.

— Pas dans cette zone, Harlock. Les perturbations sont trop fortes au-dessus de la chaîne montagneuse. Pourquoi crois-tu que le QG de la résistance de Hépa-Vitt s’est réfugié là ?

Harlock grimaça. Okay. Le pire du pire des anomalies magnétiques planétaires, donc : non seulement les instruments de mesure explosaient, mais les engins volants s’y crashaient. Il n’existait qu’une seule parade dans ce cas : se poser à côté de la zone dangereuse. Et continuer à pied, comme l’avait mentionné Tochiro. Bah. C’était bien la peine de commander un vaisseau surpuissant, tiens…

— Et comment tu as l’intention de transporter ton chargement ? ergota Harlock, qui n’allait pas céder avant d’avoir exploité toutes les failles imaginables de ce plan.

Tochiro lui fit un clin d’œil. Ce n’était pas rassurant.

— Ne t’inquiète pas Harlock, j’ai tout prévu !

Non, définitivement, ce n’était pas rassurant.

 

—

 

Sur les indications de Tochiro, l’Arcadia avait tout d’abord pris un cap vers Telpar, une planète neutre spécialisée dans l’élevage. Au sarcasme d’Harlock qui lui avait fait remarquer que Telpar ne se trouvait pas vraiment sur la route du système H31, Tochiro avait simplement répondu « notre contact nous y attend ». Des bribes de phrases et des préparatifs fébriles du côté du hangar secondaire avaient laissé entendre au capitaine qu’ils risquaient probablement d’y récupérer plus qu’un contact, mais aucune des questions plus ou moins directes d’Harlock n’obtint de réponse satisfaisante.

Tout au plus son ami arborait-il un air gêné lorsqu’il abordait le sujet, ce qui permettait au capitaine pirate d’en conclure qu’il n’allait pas du tout aimer.

— T’as défini quoi, pour le paiement ? interrogea-t-il lorsque l’Arcadia fut ancrée dans un vallon discret à l’écart de l’astroport septentrional.  
— Plutôt du troc, l’informa Tochiro. J’ai besoin de cristaux de navigation et de générateurs de flux quantique. On fixera tout ça quand je rencontrerai mon contact _de visu_.  
— Essaie quand même de récupérer du cash et de ne pas faire ça gratuitement comme la dernière fois, hein ? persifla Harlock. Je sais que la mécanique c’est ta passion, mais il faut aussi qu’on puisse acheter de quoi se nourrir…

À vrai dire, Harlock n’était pas trop regardant lui non plus sur la nature exacte des transactions qu’ils effectuaient : il n’avait pas un gros appétit, donc les ravitaillements en vivres lui apparaissaient tout à fait accessoires. La présence d’un équipage à bord (affamé la plupart du temps) l’avait toutefois obligé à se pencher sur la question. Deux des gars lui avaient même déjà réclamé « une solde ». Un jour ou l’autre, Tochiro ou lui allaient devoir s’en occuper.

— Il faut des cristaux de navigation, grommela l’ingénieur. Plein. L’Arcadia en bouffe une quantité impressionnante, c’est une horreur.

Harlock croisa les mains derrière son dos tout en observant son ami se démener avec une liasse de papiers face à une pile de caisses, en même temps qu’il marmonnait « faudra que j’arrange ça après avoir recalibré les recycleurs ». Tochiro donnait toujours l’impression de faire fonctionner l’Arcadia à lui tout seul, ce qui était, _in fine_ , assez proche de la vérité.

— Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Harlock d’un air impassible.  
— Non, c’est bon.

Tochiro remua les lèvres en silence.

— Le compte y est. Je crois.

Il sourit.

— On peut aller chercher mon contact. Tu viens ?

Avait-il seulement le choix ?

 

—

 

Lorsqu’Harlock découvrit le fameux contact et son véhicule, il ravala son commentaire acerbe comme quoi l’Arcadia n’était pas un taxi, merde, on aurait aussi bien pu livrer sur Telpar et ça aurait évité des tas d’embrouilles : effectivement, ces gens-là avaient besoin d’aide. Notamment en termes de moyens de transport dignes de ce nom.

Ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme. La femme dirigeait le groupe ; elle se présenta sous le nom de Carmen. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, et elle était vêtue d’un treillis défraîchi tout comme ses deux compagnons. Le plus baraqué, Pepe, était néo-humain. En manches de chemise, la peau hâlée, il possédait cette aura légèrement électrique (et un peu désagréable) propre aux néo-humains. Tout le côté droit de son visage était tatoué de motifs entrelacés qui se rejoignaient dans le cou et se prolongeaient sur le bras… et qui n’étaient peut-être pas des tatouages, d’ailleurs, songea Harlock tandis qu’il tentait de se forger sa propre opinion sans dévisager trop ouvertement le néo-humain.

Le dernier du groupe se nommait Luis. Petit et maigre comparé à Pepe, il s’annonça en tant que pilote avec un geste possessif envers son appareil, lequel arracha une grimace de dégoût à Harlock. Le capitaine de l’Arcadia se reprit aussitôt et espéra que son mouvement de rejet était passé inaperçu, mais franchement… Comment une telle épave pouvait-elle encore voler ? Harlock se targuait pourtant d’être capable de faire voler n’importe quoi ; c’était dire si l’état de cette guimbarde était catastrophique.

Ces considérations techniques furent cependant rapidement occultées : il s’avéra en effet que les trois résistants n’étaient pas seuls.— Tout est prêt de notre côté, déclara Carmen une fois les salutations d’usage terminées. Vous avez fait les aménagements nécessaires pour le transport ?

Harlock se composa une expression neutre tandis qu’il englobait la situation d’un regard. Intérieurement, il aurait bien engueulé Tochiro (en train de répondre par l’affirmative à la question posée), paniqué, et crié à tout le monde ses quatre vérités à propos de cette foutue transaction – pas nécessairement dans cet ordre, d’ailleurs – mais son instinct lui soufflait qu’un tel comportement nuirait à sa réputation.

— Je n’en attendais pas moins de vous, capitaine, le remercia Carmen.

Harlock répondit d’un sourire crispé. Il avait très envie de rétorquer que si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, jamais il n’aurait accepté de s’engager dans cette opération, mais il était clairement trop tard pour se dédire.

Il semblait néanmoins que Tochiro était quelque peu surpris lui aussi.

— Vous n’aviez pas parlé de chevaux ? demanda le petit ingénieur d’une voix où perçait un soupçon d’incertitude.  
— Si, reconnut Carmen. Je dois avouer que je ne m’attendais pas à trouver ces animaux ici, mais je n’allais pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Ils sont bien plus adaptés au terrain !

Le regard inquiet que Tochiro lui lança n’échappa pas à Harlock. Le capitaine lui renvoya une moue sceptique. Il ne connaissait ni les animaux, ni le terrain, ni le chargement, ni les détails de la transaction, aussi se promit-il fermement de rester à l’écart de ce qui se profilait comme un joyeux bordel. C’était l’idée de Tochiro, après tout. Il n’avait qu’à gérer tout seul.

Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple.

 

—

 

Les ennuis commencèrent dès l’embarquement sur l’Arcadia.— Mais qu’est-ce que putain de quoi ? bredouilla le chef machine lorsque les insurgés et leurs bagages parvinrent au pied de la coupée. On n’avait pas parlé de chevaux ?

— Ce sont des lamas, expliqua Tochiro. C’est pareil.

Harlock leva un sourcil. « Pareil » n’était pas le premier mot qui lui venait à l’esprit pour décrire ces bestioles. « Moche » convenait mieux, pour être honnête. Alors d’accord, les lamas possédaient quatre pattes comme des chevaux et on pouvait de toute évidence les monter, mais 1) c’était beaucoup plus poilu, et 2) aucun cheval n’avait jamais ainsi toisé Harlock de haut avec un tel air de dédain calculateur.

Douze de ces horribles bêtes montèrent à bord et furent installées par Carmen et ses acolytes dans les box que Tochiro avait préparés à cet effet. Après un rapide conciliabule, leur épave trouva également une place dans le hangar à navettes.

— Je vais vous la retaper, proposa Tochiro, ce à quoi Harlock rétorqua qu’il ferait mieux de s’occuper de leur propre vaisseau plutôt que des poubelles volantes des autres (en vain d’ailleurs).

Le capitaine se consola de son absence totale de pouvoir décisionnel dans cette affaire en prenant lui-même la barre lors du décollage, de la sortie d’orbite, du saut warp et de la navigation finale vers H31. Il exécuta chacune des manœuvres de la manière la plus brusque possible, et souhaita avec une joie sadique réussir à déranger de façon durable les lamas dans leur soute.

Lorsqu’il se posa sur Eularé, la cinquième planète de H31, il avait envisagé différents argumentaires pour convaincre les insurgés de continuer sans eux. Après tout, ils avaient récupéré leurs caisses, ils possédaient leurs bestioles pour les transporter et ils connaissaient mieux le coin que les pirates de l’Arcadia.

Aucune de ses objections ne résista malheureusement à l’enthousiasme débordant de Tochiro.

— Faut que je leur montre comment ça fonctionne sur le terrain, tu comprends ? Et si ça se trouve, ils ont même du matériel que je pourrai améliorer !

Tochiro était davantage citadin que campagnard, mais sa curiosité était intacte et la perspective d’une virée en pleine nature l’excitait au plus haut point. Ces derniers jours, quand il ne dissertait pas sur la modification géniale de la nouvelle arme qu’il venait d’inventer, le petit ingénieur s’extasiait pendant des heures sur les joies du camping et la chance de pouvoir se forger des expériences authentiques. De son côté, Harlock connaissait lui aussi davantage les mégalopoles que la nature sauvage, mais les rares « expériences authentiques » qu’il avait vécues l’avaient convaincu de limiter leur occurrence au maximum.

— C’est une occasion de découvrir la résistance « à l’ancienne » ! s’enthousiasmait Tochiro. De retrouver ses racines ! De toucher du doigt l’authenticité de notre combat !

Harlock ne voyait pas trop en quoi l’authenticité de devoir dormir à la belle étoile, servir de repas aux moustiques ou supporter les caprices de la météo était enthousiasmant, mais il ne parvint pas à doucher l’optimisme de son ami.

Il ne restait en conséquence qu’une seule option : l’accompagner. Le capitaine n’avait en effet pas perdu de vue qu’ils venaient en aide à une insurrection _armée_ , ce qui impliquait donc très logiquement des ennemis _armés_ en face. S’il en jugeait la réaction de Tochiro, qui parlait surtout de chants scouts autour d’un feu de camp, son ami n’avait _pas du tout_ ce genre de problématique à l’esprit et Harlock préférait encore être avec lui pour le protéger plutôt que de le récupérer en plusieurs morceaux.

Le capitaine désigna donc pour les escorter deux membres d’équipage qui avaient eu la malchance de traîner dans ses pattes au mauvais moment, confia l’Arcadia au chef machine, pria pour que son vaisseau soit toujours entier et au même endroit à son retour, et se prépara pour « une petite virée dans la nature ».

Beuh.

— Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à Carmen.  
— Comptez trois jours de marche jusqu’au camp si tout se passe bien, répondit-elle. Vous venez avec nous ?

Cela ne l’enchantait guère, de toute évidence (ils étaient deux, comme ça), mais qu’elle ne croie pas qu’Harlock allait abandonner Tochiro entre les mains d’insurgés dont il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire rien. D’autant que le « si tout se passe bien » n’était pas de bon augure.

— Vous sous-entendez que nous pourrions faire de mauvaises rencontres ? interrogea-t-il.

La résistante détourna le regard, ce qui équivalait à répondre oui. Rien d’étonnant, en somme : les Illumidas devaient certainement envoyer des patrouilles régulières dans la zone pour déloger les rebelles. Néanmoins, un petit quelque chose au fond des yeux de Carmen (de la gêne ? De la crainte ?) laissait supposer qu’il y avait dans ces montagnes peut-être un peu plus que deux ou trois patrouilles. Harlock avait un mauvais pressentiment, tout à coup.

Le capitaine pirate grogna. Bah, ça lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de rester avec Tochiro. Qu’il le veuille ou non, il n’échapperait pas au camping.


	2. 2

À l’extérieur de l’Arcadia, les préparatifs de l’expédition progressaient bien. Chaque lama avait été harnaché et chargé de deux caisses ; Luis et Pepe s’occupaient à vérifier chaque sangle avec un soin méticuleux. Plus loin, Carmen discutait avec un nouveau venu, un adolescent aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et raides, vêtu d’un blouson de toile délavé trop large pour lui et de jeans qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Il s’appelait Zorrino, avait-il dit. _A priori_ , il s’agissait de leur guide.

Harlock avait accepté la nouvelle avec stoïcisme.— La position du camp change tous les quatre à cinq jours environ, lui avait expliqué Carmen.

Une mesure de sécurité. Et un indice de plus qui confirmait que ces montagnes étaient beaucoup plus dangereuses qu’elles n’y paraissaient au premier abord. Harlock fronça les sourcils et rejoignit Tochiro tout se repassant mentalement le contenu de son sac à dos. Bon… Chargeurs, couteaux, grenades, explosifs… Non, il n’oubliait rien.

Son ami piaffait d’impatience à côté d’un lama, son sac posé à ses pieds. Lequel était, à première vue, beaucoup trop grand et lourd pour lui.

— Tochiro, on part pour huit jours, pas pour huit mois, le taquina Harlock.  
— Oh, tu viens aussi finalement ? se réjouit l’ingénieur.  
— Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses des bêtises, grommela le capitaine pirate. … Tu devrais alléger ton sac. Vraiment.

Son ami ne l’écoutait pas, trop occupé à lui détailler les merveilles de leur voyage à venir. Les yeux de Tochiro pétillaient. Il ressemblait à un enfant excité par l’approche de Noël. Comment ne pas être touché par un tel enfièvrement euphorique ? songea Harlock. … Ah, oui. Il suffisait de se rappeler les mots essentiels : à pied. En pleine nature. Et dire que certains y consacraient tous leurs loisirs. Quelle horreur.

Le capitaine frissonna. Allons, huit jours, ce n’était pas la mer à boire. Il avait traversé bien pire, se répéta-t-il. Il avait traversé bien pire.

Il ignorait encore à quel point il se trompait.

 

—

 

La marche en zone tropicale montagneuse humide se révéla telle qu’Harlock s’en souvenait : pénible.

… Bon, d’accord, il n’était pas tout à fait honnête avec lui-même : il connaissait le climat tropical humide et avait eu l’occasion de se trouver plus d’une journée d’affilée en région montagneuse (humide également), mais c’était la première fois qu’il avait le droit à un super-combo. L’atmosphère, chaude et étouffante, s’additionnait à une végétation dense, voire inextricable par endroits, le tout sur des reliefs accidentés composés de pics déchiquetés et de vallons abrupts. Bien sûr, il pleuvait. Harlock ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l’impression que les éléments s’étaient ligués contre lui.

Il détestait ça.

— Regarde ces plantes ! admirait Tochiro. Et la taille de ces feuilles, c’est incroyable !

Oui alors la forêt luxuriante c’était bien gentil, mais personnellement il trouvait cela beaucoup plus joli vu d’en haut.

Harlock grogna tandis qu’il écartait une fougère d’une main et repoussait une mèche de cheveux trempée de pluie et de sueur de l’autre. À vrai dire, le capitaine de l’Arcadia était bien moins impressionné par la végétation que par l’enthousiasme intact de Tochiro.

— Encore une cascade, Harlock ! C’est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Putain, mais ils en croisaient tous les cent mètres, des cascades ! Les parois rocheuses _dégoulinaient_ de cascades ! Ils avaient même dû en _traverser_ une, avec de l’eau _glaciale_ jusqu’à la taille, il y avait moins d’une demi-heure ! Combien de temps Tochiro allait-il continuer à tomber en pâmoison devant _-chaque -foutue -cascade_  ?

— Si si, c’est superbe, mentit Harlock.

Un hoquet réprimé, signe que quelqu’un à côté de lui se retenait à grand peine de rire, indiqua à Harlock qu’il ne faisait pas du tout illusion. Heureusement, Tochiro ne semblait pas s’en apercevoir (ou alors il s’en fichait, ce qui était une hypothèse plausible également).

— J’vous sens pas convaincu, captain.

Harlock renifla. Josh et Ned, les deux gars qu’il avait emmenés, ne s’en tiraient pas si mal. « Ça m’rappelle les virées avec le padre quand j’étais gosse », avait lâché Ned, qui avait grandi sur une colonie agricole. Josh paraissait moins à l’aise mais ne se plaignait pas, même s’il évitait comme la peste de se retrouver trop près d’un lama – ce qu’Harlock pouvait comprendre : ces sales bêtes avaient tendance à mâchonner tout ce qui passait à leur portée.

— Faut quand même admettre que l’paysage a d’la gueule, captain, insista Ned, avec une intonation clairement sarcastique.  
— Trop de boue, trancha Harlock. Et beaucoup, beaucoup trop d’insectes.

La nuit précédente avait été atroce. Entre les bourdonnements près des oreilles, les machins qui rampaient et les trucs pleins de pattes qui se faufilaient partout, autant dire que le capitaine de l’Arcadia n’avait pas passé une excellente nuit. Harlock était à peu près sûr d’avoir encore des fourmis dans les cheveux. Et ça le démangeait dans le dos. Quelque chose devait l’avoir mordu.

Devant, Carmen et Zorrino, qui ouvraient la marche, stoppèrent soudain. Et merde, songea Harlock, encore un obstacle. Tandis qu’il allongeait le pas pour rejoindre la tête de la colonne, il espéra qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une nouvelle cascade (il était assez mouillé comme ça, merci).

Rétrospectivement, une cascade aurait été préférable, mais sur le moment, le capitaine pirate fut simplement soulagé de ne distinguer que le même sentier très boueux sur lequel ils cheminaient depuis le lever du jour.

Zorrino était accroupi et examinait le sol avec attention, tandis que Carmen scrutait la végétation alentours, la mine sombre.

— … traces encore fraîches, réussit à saisir Harlock lorsqu’il se rapprocha. Si ce monstre est toujours dans le coin, c’est pas bon.

Le capitaine grimaça. Il n’avait pas l’expérience des patrouilles illumidas en zone montagneuse humide, mais il doutait que les insurgés les qualifient de la sorte. Peut-être allait-il enfin savoir quelle était la principale menace de ces montagnes.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus glacial qu’il puisse prendre.  
— Nous, euh… allons accélérer notre marche, répondit Carmen sans le regarder.

… et les faux-semblants commençaient à énerver Harlock. Le capitaine agrippa le bras de Carmen avec rudesse.

— Assez, siffla-t-il. Vous nous cachez la vérité depuis le début. À quel ennemi faisons-nous face exactement ?

Carmen déglutit.

— Il y a des patrouilles illumidas, lâcha-t-elle.  
— Oui, je sais. _Et quoi d’autre_?

La résistante releva la tête. Lorsqu’elle le fixa enfin dans les yeux, son regard était résigné.

— Un Yautja, avoua-t-elle.

Un… Harlock se raidit. Bordel, pas étonnant qu’elle ait hésité à révéler l’information ! Les Yautjas étaient connus pour être des guerriers hors-pair, dotés de compétences au combat supérieures à la plupart des espèces galactiques et d’un arsenal technologique qui les transformaient en prédateurs parfaits.

Ils adoraient chasser l’humain.

— On pense que ce sont les Illumidas qui ont fait appel à lui, continua Carmen.

Ils étaient peu nombreux, heureusement, et le mode de fonctionnement de leur société les conduisaient à voyager plutôt en solitaire.

— Il est possible qu’il y en ait plusieurs, termina Carmen. Nous sommes à peu près sûrs d’en avoir blessé ou tué un, mais…

Parfois cependant, ils chassaient en groupe, lors de rites d’initiation complexes ou quand un gouvernement quelconque les payaient assez cher pour qu’ils se déplacent. Harlock secoua la tête.

— Vous auriez dû nous avertir.

Cela lui aurait au moins permis de prendre des dispositions supplémentaires pour se parer du danger – même si le meilleur moyen de sortir vivant d’une confrontation avec un Yautja consistait surtout à ne pas se retrouver sur sa route. _A fortiori_ s’il y en avait plusieurs.

Carmen se fendit d’une mimique d’excuse.

— J’ai craint que vous n’annuliez notre accord.

Elle soupira.

— Leur stratégie jusqu’à présent s’est bornée à attaquer des individus isolés. Si nous restons groupés, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes à atteindre le camp.

Mouais. Une supposition hasardeuse, de l’avis d’Harlock. Il aurait préféré prendre le temps de réfléchir aux faiblesses de l’ennemi avant de pénétrer dans cette foutue jungle (tout ce bordel magnétique devait bien affecter aussi le matériel yautja, non ?). Il aurait aussi préféré venir avec davantage d’hommes. Et plus d’armes. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter ses choix.

— Tochiro ! appela-t-il.

Ne restait plus qu’à limiter la casse. Et donc à basculer du mode « randonnée touristique » en mode « combat ».

Tochiro le rejoignit avec un levé de sourcil interrogatif.

— Les vacances sont finies, déclara Harlock. Reste là.

Le capitaine fit un signe du menton à Carmen.

— Et expliquez-lui, termina-t-il sèchement.

Il fit demi-tour tout en évaluant mentalement leurs chances. Elles étaient faibles, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. La file de lamas s’étirait sur une centaine de mètres et était tout sauf discrète.

Tandis qu’il revenait vers l’arrière de la colonne, il se fit la réflexion que, d’un point de vue tactique, il était tout à fait envisageable que ces traces bien visibles n’aient pas été fortuites. Elles étaient en effet idéales pour arrêter le convoi, le rendant d’autant plus vulnérable. S’il avait été à la place du Yautja, il aurait piégé le chemin exactement à cet endroit.

Harlock accéléra le pas. Peut-être était-il trop paranoïaque, se morigéna-t-il. Toute cette nature le stressait, voilà tout. Le capitaine se figea lorsqu’une fougère bruissa en amont, à quelques mètres de lui. S’il avait été à la place du Yautja…

Il s’avéra qu’il avait eu raison.

 

—

 

En une fraction de seconde, la jungle verdoyante humide (et plutôt calme au demeurant) se métamorphosa en un chaos de flammes assourdissant. « Charge enterrée », songea Harlock avec détachement tandis que le souffle de l’explosion le projetait en arrière. Par réflexe, il se protégea le visage de ses bras et roula sur lui-même lorsqu’il toucha le sol, évitant de justesse une pierre pointue et les sabots d’un lama affolé. Au milieu de toute cette confusion, il entendit des cris, les hennissements déments des lamas ainsi que des tirs, qui se superposèrent au bourdonnement persistant de ses tympans. Impossible de savoir s’il s’agissait du Yautja qui les canardait ou des insurgés qui ripostaient, en revanche.

Harlock se redressa tant bien que mal. L’explosion l’avait jeté dans un bosquet de fougères, légèrement en dépression par rapport au chemin. La boue, la mousse et une putain de cascade rendaient la petite cuvette glissante, obligeant le capitaine à tenter de s’extraire de cette verdure à quatre pattes.

Lorsqu’il parvint au rebord du trou dans lequel il était tombé, il dégaina son arme. Il y avait peut-être moyen de surprendre le Yautja, se dit-il. Sait-on jamais.

À ce moment, une deuxième charge explosa.

Harlock sentit soudain le sol devenir moins ferme sous son poids.

— Scheiße ! jura-t-il.

Un glissement de terrain. Les deux explosions avaient fragilisé la couche de terre, déjà bien instable avec toute cette pluie.

Avec une lenteur étrange, un pan de montagne entier s’affaissa le long de la pente. Une rapide évaluation permit à Harlock de constater que le phénomène s’étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres de large. _A priori_ , ni Tochiro à l’avant, ni Ned et Josh à l’arrière ne devraient être emportés. En revanche, lui-même se trouvait à peu de chose près au milieu de la coulée. Était-il possible qu’il arrive à sauter pour rejoindre un côté ou l’autre et se mettre en sécurité ? se demanda-t-il en même temps qu’il luttait pour ne pas être englouti. Il aperçut alors un arbre gigantesque se diriger vers lui. S’il était percuté par le tronc, s’il était empalé par une branche, il était mort, comprit-il.

Harlock réagit plus par instinct qu’autre chose. D’un bond dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, il s’arracha à la gangue boueuse et mouvante, prit appui sur un rocher qui passait par là et s’accrocha avec l’énergie du désespoir à l’arbre. S’il grimpait sur ce géant il avait plus de chances de surnager, estima-t-il.

Cette hypothèse ne prenait toutefois pas en compte le ravin.

Tandis qu’il tombait, accompagné d’un mélange d’eau, de boue, de cailloux, de feuilles et de morceaux de végétation diverse, Harlock se cramponna de toutes ses forces à une grosse branche. Il eut l’impression bizarre de faire un looping, puis ses doigts lâchèrent prise malgré ses efforts et il glissa inexorablement.

Il brisa plusieurs branches dans sa chute, traversa une grosse feuille gluante, heurta une paroi rocheuse de l’épaule et un truc mou avec son genou, et s’enfonça enfin dans une couche d’humus, qui s’écroula dans un petit bassin sablonneux creusé par une cascade.

Le capitaine eut le temps de penser « putain de cascade de merde » avant de boire la tasse puis, dans un dernier sursaut, il rampa à moitié hors de l’eau et s’effondra sur le ventre.

Finalement, il s’évanouit.


	3. 3

Lorsqu’Harlock reprit conscience, il avait le nez dans une motte de sphaigne et une vue directe sur un gros scarabée. Il se souleva sur les coudes d’un mouvement brusque, assez pour se cogner l’arrière du crâne sur une branche.

— Aïe, putain ! se plaignit-il.

Le capitaine se renversa sur le dos en grognant et prit quelques secondes pour faire le point.

Alors… Première bonne nouvelle, il était en vie. Deuxième bonne nouvelle, il n’avait rien de cassé. Il constata, après une reptation sur les omoplates pour s’extraire de l’eau, que son épaule droite était endolorie et le tiraillait un peu, mais en prenant garde à ne pas faire de faux mouvement cela ne devrait pas trop l’handicaper.

Enfin, troisième bonne nouvelle, Tochiro était avec Carmen et Zorrino lorsque la situation avait dégénéré. Si le Yautja ne s’attaquait qu’aux individus isolés comme l’avait prétendu Carmen, cela signifiait donc que son ami était en sécurité. Plus ou moins.

Tout ceci le ramenait hélas à la principale mauvaise nouvelle : il avait été isolé. Qu’il fût agi du but de la manœuvre ou d’un hasard malheureux, la conclusion restait inchangée : seul, il devenait donc plus à même d’être pris en chasse par le Yautja. Ou une patrouille illumidas. Ou une bête sauvage. Bien sûr, il pouvait évidemment en profiter pour entraîner l’ennemi sur une fausse piste et ainsi assurer les arrières de Tochiro, mais la perspective était loin d’être réjouissante pour lui.

Sans compter la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle : s’il devait entraîner qui que ce soit sur une fausse piste, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre pour y parvenir.

En clair, il était perdu.

Le capitaine tendit l’oreille, à l’affût du moindre bruit suspect. Hormis le glouglou de la cascade et des pépiements dans les frondaisons, tout était calme. … Et la luminosité commençait à baisser, s’aperçut Harlock. Merde. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?

Il se releva avec un nouveau grognement. La nuit ne devait pas être loin. _Bon… Procédons par ordre._ Inutile de s’attarder sur le fait qu’il était seul en environnement hostile, sans ressources, sans vivres et sans armes (à l’exception de son cosmodragon qui ne s’était heureusement pas échappé de son holster. Et du poignard dans sa botte. Et des micro-charges dans ses poches. Bref). Inutile, donc, de s’apitoyer sur son sort et de se pétrifier à la seule idée qu’un Yautja le traquait ou qu’une énorme araignée remontait le long de son bras. Il allait tenter de retrouver le chemin, déterminer ce qui était arrivé au reste du groupe, définir une stratégie en fonction des indices de présence qu’il découvrirait et chercher un abri pour la nuit. Au sec, si possible, grimaça-t-il tandis que le poids de ses vêtements imbibés d’eau se faisait désagréablement sentir sur sa peau.

La remontée ne fut pas aussi impossible qu’il l’avait craint. Les rochers humides de mousse étaient glissants, comme il fallait s’y attendre, mais les prises étaient nombreuses et presqu’aucune des plantes qui l’effleurèrent n’était urticante.

Le capitaine batailla pendant un peu plus d’une heure contre les fougères avant que l’ascension ne devienne moins acrobatique. La jungle était plus clairsemée, à présent, et Harlock croisa la trace du chemin après une autre demi-heure de marche (restait cependant à espérer qu’il s’agisse du bon). Une courte hésitation plus tard, Harlock obliqua vers la gauche sur le postulat que, comme il ne reconnaissait pas les fougères qui l’entouraient, il avait plutôt intérêt à rebrousser chemin histoire de revenir sur une portion du trajet qu’il avait déjà parcourue.

Et d’ailleurs, dans tous les cas il avait plutôt intérêt à rebrousser chemin, réfléchit-il alors qu’il progressait un peu plus vite à présent que le sol était moins moussu. Mieux valait s’efforcer de sortir de la jungle et regagner l’Arcadia au lieu de s’épuiser à chercher un camp rebelle dont il ignorait l’emplacement exact.

Sans oublier le Yautja qui rôdait.

Par chance, ses estimations se révélèrent justes. Harlock parvint à la zone ravagée par le glissement de terrain au moment où le soleil disparaissait derrière un pic. Malgré la pénombre qui s’installait, il devait encore lui rester deux à trois heures de jour, calcula-t-il. Largement assez pour reconnaître les environs et décider d’un plan d’action.

Harlock dégaina et s’approcha avec prudence. La coulée avait emporté la végétation sur une tranchée de vingt à trente mètres, laissant derrière elle un enchevêtrement de débris boueux. Harlock contempla les dégâts d’un air pensif. Un putain de miracle qu’il s’en soit tiré indemne, songea-t-il distraitement.

Il ne trouva aucune trace du reste du groupe. … Enfin, si : il y _avait_ des traces – des empreintes de pas, de sabots, des marques dans la boue et des branches brisées, mais les compétences en pistage du capitaine pirate laissaient à désirer. Tout ce qu’il pouvait en déduire, c’était que des gens avaient été là et qu’ils n’y étaient plus. Mais quant à savoir combien s’en étaient tirés après l’explosion et où étaient-ils partis, c’était une autre paire de manches…

Harlock soupira. Tout ceci ne faisait pas avancer le schmilblick. Il allait plutôt s’en tenir à sa première idée et tenter de rejoindre l’Arcadia, en espérant que Tochiro et les autres se débrouillaient de leur côté. Demi-tour, donc.

Le capitaine scruta la coulée de boue. Ça avait l’air stable, non ? Pouvait-il traverser sans risquer d’être encore entraîné dans une glissade infernale ? Après réflexion, il décréta que non. Le glissement de terrain semblait avoir pris son origine une cinquantaine de mètres plus haut. Après l’ascension qu’il venait de subir, il n’était plus à ça près, décida-t-il.

La réalité le rattrapa brusquement lorsqu’il arriva de l’autre côté de la zone dévastée.

C’était un lama. Ce qu’il en restait, pour être exact. L’animal s’était effondré sur le bord du chemin, figé dans une position grotesque. Ses boyaux exposés à l’air libre se répandaient sur le sol en un amas de chair sanglante, au-dessus duquel un nuage noir d’insectes bourdonnait.

Harlock fronça le nez. L’odeur de charogne, agressive et persistante, n’allait pas manquer d’attirer tout ce que la jungle abritait comme carnivores affamés. La carcasse aurait disparu sous peu. Surmontant sa répulsion, le capitaine s’approcha malgré tout. La nature de la blessure l’intriguait : elle ne paraissait pas avoir été causée par une mine enterrée, ni par l’éboulement. Avec une grimace dégoûtée, Harlock s’accroupit et passa la main le long de la plaie béante.

… Oui, c’était bien ce qui lui avait semblé à première vue : la coupure, nette et lisse, avait immédiatement cautérisé sur les bords, et les poils de l’animal étaient légèrement brûlés. Une découpe à haute température. Un tel effet ne pouvait être obtenu qu’à l’aide d’une arme à plasma. Vu les dégâts (le lama était littéralement coupé en deux), il s’agissait très probablement d’une lame longue. Harlock ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux armes yautjas, mais ce qu’il en voyait ne lui donnait pas envie d’en découvrir plus.

Quoi qu’il en soit, la conclusion était limpide : il ne devait pas rester dans les parages.

Harlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les ombres, menaçantes, engloutissaient peu à peu la forêt. Chaque arbre, chaque plante touffue dissimulait potentiellement un piège, de plus en plus difficile à discerner à mesure que l’obscurité avançait. Et les Yautjas ne possédaient-ils pas également des dispositifs de camouflage portables ? se souvint le capitaine avec une pointe d’angoisse.

Un bruissement le fit tressaillir. Il se releva d’un bond et raffermit sa prise sur la crosse de son cosmodragon. Si jamais… Harlock grommela lorsqu’un lama émergea des buissons d’un pas nonchalant. Bordel, elle lui avait fait peur, cette sale bête !

… Mais elle n’avait pas perdu son harnachement, s’aperçut-il. Deux caisses. Des armes, donc. Peut-être même des vivres, avec un peu de chance. Son paquetage et ses barres de ration étaient en effet restés sur un autre lama, et le capitaine ne se voyait pas découper des quartiers de viande dans celui qui était mort pour se nourrir.

— Allez sale bête, amène-toi, murmura-t-il tandis qu’il s’approchait avec précaution du lama.

Celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction avec une lenteur dédaigneuse calculée, arracha négligemment une brasse de feuilles à sa hauteur et se mit à ruminer d’un air détaché. L’animal ne chercha pas à s’enfuir lorsqu’Harlock saisit la bride du licol, et il le suivit docilement quand le capitaine l’entraîna sur le chemin du retour.

Harlock leva la tête. Les étoiles n’étaient pas encore visibles, mais cela n’allait plus tarder. Quant au chemin… Eh bien, le chemin était dégagé sur quelques dizaines de mètres, puis il s’enfonçait sous les arbres, dans l’ombre. Et Harlock savait, pour l’avoir emprunté dans l’autre sens, que certains passages s’annonçaient particulièrement escarpés. Et glissants. Il avait presque autant de chances de faire une mauvaise chute que d’être attaqué par le Yautja.

Le capitaine hésita. Peut-être devrait-il attendre le lever du jour. S’il s’installait pour la nuit, prenait le temps de grignoter quelque chose et tentait de dormir quelques heures, que risquait-il ? Le Yautja avait bien besoin de dormir lui aussi, non ?

Les nuages revinrent avec la nuit. Harlock s’était presque convaincu lui-même qu’un peu de repos lui serait bénéfique quand de grosses gouttes commencèrent à s’écraser sur la végétation. L’instant d’après, il pleuvait dru.

Putain de planète de merde.

Harlock invectiva copieusement les éléments avant de se souvenir qu’il risquait d’attirer l’attention du Yautja. Il retint sa respiration, aux aguets, mais le crépitement de l’averse couvrait désormais tout. Sans parler de la visibilité, à présent quasi nulle.

Harlock grogna. Un abri. Il lui fallait un putain d’abri ou il allait devenir dingue.

Le capitaine tira un coup sec sur la bride du lama et jura quand il sentit une résistance.

— Avance, sale bête !

Il insista, sans succès. Fermement campé sur ses quatre pattes, l’animal refusait de bouger.

— Je te préviens, je ne vais pas rester planté là toute la nuit, gronda Harlock. Tout ce que tu vas y gagner, c’est que je vais te laisser tomber !

La menace n’impressionna pas le lama. Les oreilles dressées, il semblait davantage intéressé par les arbres voisins que par Harlock.

— Ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ton estomac ! se plaignit Harlock. Allez, avance !

Lorsqu’il tira à nouveau sur la bride, bien décidé à prouver à cette foutue bestiole qu’il pouvait se montrer plus têtu qu’elle, le lama redressa violemment la tête. Surpris, Harlock perdit l’équilibre (cette sale bête était clairement plus forte que lui).

Ce qui lui sauva la vie, il fut forcé de l’admettre.

Le tir laser lui frôla les cheveux alors que, penché en avant, il tentait de ne pas glisser tête la première dans la boue.

Le Yautja.

Par réflexe, Harlock plongea sur le côté. Vu l’angle de tir, le Yautja devait l’avoir repéré depuis un petit moment, comprit-il. Ce qui signifiait donc que son ennemi était en train de s’amuser. Et que ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

Le capitaine opta en conséquence pour la méthode dite « du lézard fouisseur ». S’il restait allongé dans la boue, il diminuait sa signature thermique, ce qui le rendrait d’autant plus difficile à détecter. Par ailleurs, il fallait qu’il s’éloigne très vite. Harlock retint un soupir. Bon… Il semblait que la meilleure solution consistait à profiter de la gravité et glisser à nouveau le long de la pente qu’il avait eu tant de mal à remonter. Pff.

La descente se déroula bien… si tant était que l’on puisse utiliser le mot « bien » pour qualifier une course moitié à quatre pattes, moitié sur le ventre, entrecoupée de roulés-boulés à peine maîtrisés, de ronces, de cailloux qui écorchaient les mains et les genoux, et de boue gluante partout. Sans oublier la pluie. Harlock ne discerna pas d’autre tir, signe que sa fuite était peut-être passée inaperçue (on pouvait toujours rêver). Plus prosaïquement, le Yautja devait plutôt avoir choisi de prendre son temps pour le débusquer. Le plaisir de la chasse, hein…

Harlock serra les poings tandis qu’il s’aidait d’une cascade pour dégringoler un peu plus bas. Il ne serait pas dit qu’il se rendrait sans combattre, ah mais !

La nuit était noire lorsque le capitaine pirate s’arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait atteint le fond de la vallée, trouvé une petite rivière et passé les dernières minutes à patauger dans l’eau. Il était mauvais en pistage mais sentait confusément que l’eau froide rendrait la poursuite plus complexe.

Sur le même principe, il profita d’un pierrier pour reprendre pied sur la terre ferme (parce que « pas de boue » signifiait « pas de traces », c’était évident), et dénicha un renfoncement entre deux rochers qui ferait un bon abri retranché.

Enfin, Harlock s’adossa au rocher et inspira un grand coup. La pierre était froide et humide, mais un surplomb le protégeait plus ou moins de la pluie. « Allez… » se rassura-t-il, « la situation n’est pas _si_ catastrophique. »

Un rapide inventaire de ses poches lui révéla qu’il était en possession d’une barre de ration entamée, un petit couteau pliable, trois micro-charges et leur détonateur, ainsi que de son poignard de combat. Par ailleurs, il n’avait pas perdu son cosmodragon, et si le stimulateur magnétique était inopérant sur cette maudite planète, il disposait toutefois de quatre chargeurs en plus de celui déjà en place dans l’arme. Un total de vingt-cinq coups, donc. Ce n’était pas grand-chose quand on avait l’habitude des munitions quasi illimitées que conférait le stimulateur magnétique, mais c’était toujours mieux que rien.

Harlock se tortilla dans l’espoir de trouver une position plus confortable. Il avait froid, il était trempé, son épaule blessée le lançait par intermittence et il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s’en sortir. L’ennemi pouvait surgir n’importe quand, se répéta-t-il tandis qu’il scrutait les ténèbres. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

Il lutta durant l’éternité des heures de la nuit. Aux premières lueurs de l’aurore, la fatigue eut toutefois raison de sa résistance.

Il s’endormit.


	4. 4

Harlock se réveilla en sursaut quand sa tête fut brutalement tirée en arrière par les cheveux. Il paniqua une fraction de seconde, s’imaginant déjà égorgé sans avoir la possibilité de se défendre, puis il s’aperçut de la nature exacte de son tortionnaire.

C’était un lama.

Agacé, Harlock se dégagea d’un geste sec, non sans y laisser une touffe de cheveux au passage.

— Eh ! Va brouter ailleurs, sale bête !

Le lama ne s’en formalisa pas (il en fallait beaucoup pour formaliser un lama, de toute évidence), et continua à ruminer tranquillement.

… Ce n’était pas la même bestiole que la veille, remarqua par ailleurs Harlock. Celle-ci était de couleur plus sombre et beaucoup plus poilue. Plus affectueuse également, grimaça le capitaine tandis que le lama revenait à la charge et tentait de grignoter son col.

— Raaah, mais ouste ! Allez, du balai !

En revanche, fut forcé de convenir Harlock, s’il y avait bien un enseignement à tirer de la présence de son nouvel ami, c’était qu’il avait été retrouvé par un lama. Un _-idiot -de -lama_. Un constat accablant, duquel il était possible de déduire deux choses : 1) ses piètres performances pour brouiller ses traces, et 2) les lamas et lui avaient fui d’instinct de la même manière. La conclusion de ce deuxième point sous-entendait cependant que le capitaine pirate possédait autant de jugeote qu’un lama, ce qui était somme toute un peu vexant. Enfin bref. C’était un miracle que le Yautja ne lui ait pas déjà fait sa fête.

Harlock étira ses muscles ankylosés avant de se remettre debout. Malgré la chaleur tropicale, il frissonna. À dormir sur un rocher, dans des vêtements humides… Bordel, il n’allait pas tomber malade, en plus !

Le lama profita de son inattention pour lui lécher l’oreille. Préoccupé, Harlock ne réagit pas. Et maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Il pouvait continuer à fuir sans garantie de semer son poursuivant (si toutefois le Yautja le suivait, ce qui restait encore à prouver), ou contre-attaquer. Aucune de ces options ne prévalait sur l’autre, malheureusement. La réputation des Yautjas les décrivaient aussi bon en traque qu’en combat singulier.

Harlock sentit une vague de découragement l’envahir le temps d’une hésitation fugitive, puis serra les mâchoires. Non, plus de fuite, décida-t-il. Il allait se poster, se camoufler et attendre (une tactique qui le dispenserait au moins de courir à l’aveugle dans la jungle). Le capitaine jeta un coup d’œil au lama. … Et il possédait de quoi monter un piège efficace, songea-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Le Yautja allait comprendre qu’il n’était pas le seul à savoir faire sauter des montagnes.

Il fallut au capitaine pirate un peu moins d’une heure pour installer une micro-charge, poser à proximité une caisse de munitions, attacher le lama bien en vue un peu plus loin en guise de leurre et arranger les lieux pour donner l’illusion d’un campement.

Harlock se posta en surplomb entre deux rochers moussus couverts de fougères. Il prévoyait de rester en planque tout la journée. Si personne ne s’était manifesté à la tombée de la nuit, il considérerait que le Yautja s’était trouvé une autre proie et il pourrait ainsi consacrer toute son énergie à rejoindre l’Arcadia. Dans le cas contraire, il avait l’avantage de la surprise.

Du moins, il l’espérait.

L’attente releva d’une lente torture. En plus de son épaule toujours douloureuse, Harlock devait désormais s’accommoder de raideurs dans les genoux. Et les écorchures encore suintantes de ses mains avaient pris une drôle de couleur. Lorsqu’il se surprit à piquer du nez dans la mousse pour la deuxième fois, il craignit que son idée ne tourne court. Il secoua la tête et se passa la main sur les yeux. Un peu de volonté, que diable ! Son piège serait inopérant s’il n’était pas conscient pour le déclencher !

Le capitaine remarqua alors un changement : le lama, en contrebas, s’était figé. Les oreilles dressées, il avait adopté une posture identique à celle dont Harlock avait été témoin la veille avec l’autre bestiole… juste avant que le Yautja ne lui tire dessus.

Le capitaine banda ses muscles. C’était l’instant de vérité. Il ne vit d’abord rien, mais tout bruit déserta soudain la jungle. Seul le lama exprimait sa nervosité en produisant des sons à mi-chemin entre le raclement de gorge et l’éternuement.

Harlock se crispa. Camouflage par réfraction lumineuse, déduisit-il. S’il voulait _voir_ le Yautja, il devait déceler les perturbations _autour_ de lui : des zones de flou en suspension dans l’air, par exemple, ou des mouvements anormaux de végétation. Le lama possédait cependant un coup d’avance sur lui. Alors qu’Harlock fouillait toujours la jungle du regard, l’animal rua soudain. L’espace d’un court instant, les fougères à proximité semblèrent occultées par une brume de chaleur… C’était plus qu’il n’en fallait à Harlock pour viser et tirer.

Le grésillement sec caractéristique d’un bouclier en surcharge lui indiqua qu’il avait fait mouche. Enfin… Qu’il avait touché un bouclier, pour être exact. Le Yautja qui était dessous devait certainement être en train de ricaner.

Harlock tira une deuxième fois. Il faisait confiance à la puissance du cosmodragon pour briser les illusions de suprématie du Yautja. Cette fois, des étincelles s’échappèrent du bouclier, et la silhouette du Yautja devint presque visible. Le camouflage perdait en efficacité.

Le capitaine tira une troisième fois, mais le tir se perdit dans les fougères. Harlock jura entre ses dents et commença à égrener mentalement les secondes.

C’était maintenant que se jouait la dernière manche. Son ennemi s’était mis à l’abri de sa ligne de visée, après avoir déterminé la direction des tirs et sûrement une approximation de sa position. Et le Yautja était un chasseur, donc il ne s’enfuirait pas.

Il rampait. Vers lui. Vers son piège. Harlock serra le détonateur dans son poing. Quelques secondes… Encore un peu… _Maintenant !_

L’explosion souleva une pluie de rocs et de terre.

Aussitôt après la détonation, un cri rauque se fit entendre. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un râle d’agonie, ce qui était un peu ennuyeux, mais qu’il s’agisse d’un juron ou d’un cri de guerre, cela signifiait que le Yautja avait cessé de sous-estimer sa proie.

Harlock dévoila ses dents en un sourire carnassier. Avec prudence, il se faufila entre les rochers en prenant soin de rester sous les fougères. Il était curieux de découvrir comment le Yautja avait encaissé son piège… Et il était curieux de savoir comment il allait résister à une autre explosion. Harlock ne s’était encore jamais servi de micro-charges comme grenades, mais il fallait un début à tout.

L’explosion avait creusé un cratère de près d’un mètre cinquante de profondeur. Le Yautja était accroupi sur le rebord et examinait les environs avec attention. Soudain, il se redressa. Harlock se figea. Debout, la créature mesurait bien deux mètres vingt, voire deux mètres trente. Son visage, dissimulé derrière un masque, laissait deviner sur sa partie inférieure une double paire de mandibules. Son crâne était couvert d’une tignasse noire tressée. À moins qu’il ne s’agisse de tentacules. Mais peu importait. Le corps du Yautja était intégralement protégé par une armure métallisée, mais Harlock observa un liquide vert aux reflets luisants s’écouler de son bras. Peut-être s’agissait-il d’un quelconque lubrifiant pour l’armure, le bouclier ou le dispositif de camouflage. Mieux, peut-être était-ce du sang.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Dans le dos de la créature étaient attachées deux lames croisées, et à sa ceinture pendait ce que le capitaine pirate assimila à une arbalète laser. Harlock estima n’avoir aucune chance au corps à corps. Il fallait être dingue pour s’attaquer à un Yautja à la loyale, songea-t-il.

… mais il était toujours possible d’opter pour des méthodes plus vicieuses. _Alors… Transformer une micro-charge en grenade. Trois étapes._ C’était très facile, en fait. Dangereux, mais facile.

_Un, ouvrir la charge.  
Deux, court-circuiter le système de mise de feu en arrachant la pièce de contrôle.  
Et trois…_

Trois, tout était une question de rapidité. La bombe ainsi créée explosait aléatoirement dans les secondes suivantes.

Harlock la lança sans plus attendre sur le Yautja.

La créature émit une série de cliquetis juste avant d’être englobée par le souffle. « Mange-toi ça, connard », siffla Harlock. Le capitaine se garda cependant de crier victoire trop tôt. Il ne se réjouirait que lorsqu’il l’aurait vu mort, ce salopard.

Avec une détermination farouche, Harlock saisit son cosmodragon d’une main, son poignard de l’autre pour faire bonne mesure, et s’avança vers le dernier emplacement où il avait aperçu son adversaire. Il fallait être dingue pour s’attaquer à un Yautja, se répéta-t-il.

La grenade artisanale avait décapité les fougères sur une vingtaine de mètres. Il n’y avait aucun signe du Yautja.

— Montre-toi, Schweinehund ! cria Harlock. Finissons-en !

Il fallait être dingue.

La créature bondit soudain, surgissant d’un repli du terrain où elle s’était tapie. Harlock n’hésita pas : il tira au jugé. Un chargeur complet, à bout portant. Cinq coups de cosmodragon, une arme qui possédait une puissance de feu suffisante pour venir à bout d’un petit tank (Harlock avait déjà testé ce cas de figure).

Deux coups touchèrent le Yautja au niveau des hanches, un le manqua, et deux l’atteignirent à la poitrine. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à le stopper. Le Yautja tituba, mais parvint malgré tout à se maintenir debout. Emporté par son élan, il se jeta sur Harlock avant que celui-ci ne réussisse à recharger. Sous la violence du choc, le capitaine tomba sur le dos. La poigne du Yautja lui broya le bras, l’obligeant à lâcher son cosmodragon.

Dans un sursaut désespéré, Harlock se débattit à coups de coudes et de genoux, se libéra sans trop savoir comment, roula sur le côté et se rétablit hors de portée du Yautja… et, hélas, hors de portée de son cosmodragon également.

Restait le poignard. Et l’espoir irraisonné d’atteindre un point vital du premier coup. Le cœur ? Harlock ignorait où il se situait, si toutefois les Yautjas possédaient un tel organe. La gorge ? Quel que soit son choix, il n’aurait pas de seconde chance.

Son adversaire était toujours au sol. Lame en avant, Harlock se lança au contact et s’aida de tout son poids pour enfoncer son poignard dans un interstice entre l’armure et le masque. L’espace n’était dégagé que sur un demi-centimètre. S’il visait mal, si la lame glissait sur l’armure, c’en était fini.

Le Yautja réagit avec un temps de retard. Peut-être à cause de ses blessures, ou peut-être était-il surpris d’autant de combativité. Harlock n’en avait cure. Il s’acharna, s’employant à enfoncer le poignard jusqu’à la garde, fourrageant à l’intérieur des chairs dans l’espoir de trancher une artère.

Le Yautja n’avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Avec une force étonnante pour quelqu’un qui avait une lame de vingt centimètres plantée dans la gorge, il repoussa Harlock en arrière d’un revers du bras.

Le souffle coupé, le capitaine serra les dents pour surmonter une violente douleur à la poitrine (côtes cassées, à n’en pas douter), et déplia la seule arme encore en sa possession : son couteau de poche. En face, le Yautja se redressa de toute sa taille et brandit une épée longue comme le bras. Avec un opinel ça allait être un peu tendu, songea Harlock tandis qu’il évaluait la meilleure approche pour frapper sans se faire embrocher.

Le capitaine recula d’un pas. Il l’avait touché, ce maudit Yautja, non ? Et s’il se contentait d’attendre qu’il se vide de son sang ?

La créature ne semblait toutefois pas décidée à mourir. Elle produisit un son crissant, qui était peut-être un rire ou peut-être une bordée d’insultes, et effectua une série de moulinets avec son épée. Harlock se raidit sur ses appuis, prêt à encaisser ce qui était bien parti pour être la dernière attaque, quand une intervention inattendue stoppa net le manège du Yautja.

C’était un lama.

Il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de lamas dans ces montagnes. Celui-ci était plus petit que ses congénères, blanc, avec des frisottis derrière les oreilles. Inconscient du danger (peut-être avait-il besoin de compagnie), il s’interposa entre Harlock et le Yautja.

Qui réagit comme le guerrier chasseur qu’il était.

D’un mouvement circulaire parfait, le Yautja abattit son épée sur le lama.

… Une lame à plasma. Dans une traînée rougeoyante, elle traversa les poils, les chairs, les os, le harnais de cuir… et deux des caisses de Tochiro. Lesquelles contenaient, pour la plupart, du matériel inerte (armes, pièces de rechanges, électronique renforcée, bricoles métalliques indéfinissables), et pour certaines des substances beaucoup moins stables. De toute évidence, Tochiro avait _encore_ joué au petit chimiste, constata Harlock en se jetant au sol. De « simples » munitions n’étaient pas censées exploser ainsi.

Avec un « schluuurp » bizarre, une boule de feu engloutit le lama, le Yautja, roussit la végétation et inonda la montagne d’une lueur aveuglante.

Il était trop près, songea Harlock tandis qu’il s’aplatissait le plus possible. Il allait y rester. Le souffle incandescent lui balaya le dos. Il s’attendait à sentir la morsure de la brûlure, à s’enflammer peut-être et à subir les affres d’être rôti vivant, mais autour de lui les débuts d’incendie s’étouffèrent dans un « pfft » grésillant. L’humidité omniprésente avait eu raison du feu.

Harlock resta immobile de longues minutes durant sans oser croire à sa chance. Finalement, il se releva et, encore chancelant, se passa la main dans les cheveux d’un geste machinal. Il en ramena de la boue séchée (beaucoup), des bouts de fougère noircis qui s’effritèrent sous ses doigts, des cendres et une mèche de cheveux à moitié consumée. Il ne devait pas s’en être sorti indemne, déduisit-il alors qu’il se déhanchait pour voir son dos, mais le fait qu’il soit intégralement couvert de boue (et trempé) l’avait apparemment protégé du plus gros du souffle.

Le Yautja n’avait pas eu cette chance : son corps désarticulé gisait à la renverse sur le sol. Quant au lama… Harlock aperçut un bout de bride, quelques poils et des morceaux non identifiables épars. Il préféra ne pas pousser ses investigations plus avant et eut une rapide pensée pour la pauvre bête qui devait avoir rejoint le paradis des lamas avant d’avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Son cosmodragon était intact, en revanche (Tochiro construisait de la qualité). Harlock ramassa l’arme, à peine recouverte d’une couche de suie, avant de s’approcher avec prudence du Yautja. Le capitaine toucha le corps du bout de la botte. La créature avait l’air morte, mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu’une. Un tir de cosmodragon entre les deux yeux régla la question.

Maintenant débarrassé de son problème de Yautja, le capitaine fut saisi d’un vertige. Ah, il semblait que le contrecoup du stress du combat le rattrapait. Et puis peut-être était-il un peu blessé, aussi. Sans parler du fait qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

Il se força néanmoins à rejoindre le lama qui lui avait servi de leurre. L’animal grogna lorsqu’il le détacha ( _a priori_ , il était davantage contrarié par l’interruption de son déjeuner que par tout le bordel précédent). Harlock le fixa d’un air absent. Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? Il secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, tout à coup.

Il pensa à l’Arcadia. Il n’allait pas échapper à l’infirmerie quand il rentrerait, se dit-il en souriant intérieurement. Et il était bon pour devoir supporter une engueulade du doc.

Il songea ensuite qu’il fallait déjà qu’il rentre sur l’Arcadia. Quelqu’un était-il en train de le chercher, au moins, ou bien son équipage le considérait-il déjà comme mort ?

Harlock se massa les tempes pour s’éclaircir les idées. Les arbres alentours se fondaient peu à peu dans une masse uniforme grisâtre. De deux choses l’une : soit le brouillard tombait, soit son corps le lâchait. Dans les deux cas, ce n’était pas bon signe.

— Dis donc sale bête, tu n’aurais pas envie de me ramener à la maison ? souffla Harlock.

Il se demanda distraitement s’il ne pourrait pas monter à califourchon sur cette bestiole et se laisser porter, mais renonça lorsque l’animal, visiblement agacé, le bouscula pour s’écarter. Une tentative maladroite pour récupérer la bride du licol n’aboutit qu’à un échec cuisant : à vrai dire, cette sale bête lui cracha dessus, mais il était désormais trop fatigué pour s’en offusquer.

À bout de forces, Harlock se laissa tomber à genoux. _Okay, pause._ Tandis qu’il fixait sans vraiment les voir les nuages gorgés de pluie, la végétation gorgée d’humidité et les cascades ruisselantes qui dégoulinaient sur la terre gorgée d’eau, il se dit qu’il n’était éloigné des secours que par un jour et demi de marche. Et à part une côte ou deux, il n’avait rien de cassé.

Il inspira profondément, sonda ses poches et avala machinalement la demi-barre de ration qui s’y trouvait. Un, prendre des forces. Deux, de l’eau (ça c’était bon, il ne risquait pas d’en manquer). _Et trois…_

Harlock jeta un coup d’œil mauvais au lama. Trois, cette sale bête allait le tirer de là, qu’elle le veuille ou non.

L’Arcadia n’était pas si loin.

Il allait y arriver.


End file.
